Lighting His Way
by Kiryu68
Summary: Spirit scares him. It scares her. Together they'll figure it out. She won't leave him. Sometimes he just needs reminding of his light in the dark...


Hey guys x) so depending on the interest for this story itll either stay a one shot or i might carry it on xP hope you guys enjoy! I dont own bloodlines or any of its characters x)

...

The minute he opens the door I can see how upset he is. He's sad and depressed and I know it's partly due to spirits effect combining with the current blow to our attempts at a relationship. Of course I knew he was down before I even arrived here.

Past midnight Jill comes knocking at my door, worried because she's feeling it all through the bond and its stopping her from sleeping. Wanting someone to try and bring him back up and believing that I'm the only one. Speaking in a whisper so Zoe won't here. Zoe who's responsible for things getting messed up yet again between Adrian and I.

It's a risk being here. If Zoe wakes and finds I'm gone there'll be questions later. In the time we've been apart she is truly becoming like our father, treating the Moroi around her with a cold attitude despite her excitement at getting to work out in the field with them. She tolerates Jill but she's made her disdain towards Adrian clear. I'm losing the sister I once knew more and more everyday. And because of her I'm in danger of losing Adrian.

'What are you doing here?' Adrian asks uncertainty. I've seen the faintest light in those dark green eyes, something that warms me all the way through because I know I'm the reason it's there at all.

I'm not really sure how to reply but he figures it out before I have chance to try.

'Jill.''

'Yes,' I nod, 'she said you seemed a little down so I just came to check you were ok.'

'A little?' he snorts as he stands back to let me in, 'bit risky you being here isn't it?'

'Yep. But here I am anyway,' I say simply, turning to face him as he closes the door and follows me through to the main room of his apartment.

'So why are you here?'

'Well Jill was hoping I might be able to cheer you up a bit...because she saw you were down...' I trail off because what I'm saying sounds ridiculous. Now I think about it I'm not really sure why I thought Jill's idea of me coming to check on Adrian was a good one. I'm mostly the reason he's upset at all. I was half awake when she came to me and all I took in was that Adrian needed help. Somehow though I don't regret being here. There must be something I can do.

Adrian's looking at me with a bemused expression.

'Ok then sage, cheer me up,' he challenges.

I freeze. I don't really know what to do. Originally I would have kissed him but we're trying so hard not to get to close. A little while ago I wouldn't have cared. I would've have taken the risk, would have gone on with keeping it secret as long as it could happen. But Zoe's changed everything. And I hate that. She knows me so well that I know she'd figure it out eventually. I know she'd tell our dad. There'd be no avoiding the re-education centre for me then. They'd probably never let me leave if they knew how close I'd gotten to the enemy. I'd never see Adrian or my friends again. As painful as it is to be with Adrian and not truly be with him, I think I'd rather that than never see him again.

Adrian knows all this and he feels the same. He doesn't want to lose me anymore than I do him. But he's finding it hard and spirits making it worse. He does so well at fighting the darkness but I know it's beyond difficult for him and if he didn't have a reason to fight it, it would probably consume him eventually.

Suddenly I know what to do. It's a little trick I've learnt of late that I've been wanting to show him. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd ever get excited about showing off something magic based. I'd never have thought I'd fall in love with a vampire either.

'Go sit on the floor. In front of the couch,' I instruct.

He looks at me curiously for a moment but doesn't question, instead follows my instruction. I move to find candles, their in the same place as they were last time and I grab a handful, setting them up in a circle around Adrian, leaving space for me to sit as well. I place a few on higher points around the apartment as well still keeping them near to us.

Adrian looks thoroughly confused now as I walk over to the light switch. I flash him a brief smile and then I flip the switch, plunging us both into darkness.

'Er Sydney?' Adrian's voice says in the dark.

'You'll see,' I say by way of reply as I wait for my eyes to adjust. Once I can make out a dim outline, I feel my way back over to the couch and settle into the circle in the space I left for myself.

'Ok, watch.'

I focus on all the magic and energy that's inside me and start directing it towards a candle near Adrian. After a couple of seconds it lights, burning brightly and startling him much to my amusement.

It's a simple spell yet difficult at the same time because it relies entirely on the magic within and on the mind. Ms. Terwilliger taught it to me to help me with my control and to further my understanding of the basics as well as increasing the amount of magic I can use at any one time.

'That's impressive,' Adrian breathes. I allow myself a grin and then successfully I light four more at once, all close to him so that it illuminates his face just a little. Once again the shadows and the flickering light intensify his good looks, showing off that perfect face, making his eyes gleam, the green more fierce and beautiful, the light dancing in his hair. He's trying to look at me but I remember I'm still in the dark so I light a few of the candles around me.

'Very impressive,' Adrian says and I guess that he's no longer talking about the magic because he's looking at me and only at me and I wonder if I too look different in the light.

'Wait for it,' I say with a smile and then I focus even harder and every candle in the room bursts into light filling our circle and the area around it in a warm glow. Adrian looks around mesmerised and I can't help but laugh. He smiles his first proper smile of the night as he turns back to me.

'Watch,' I say and with my magic I put out all the candles in one go.

'I know this is how you feel sometimes,' I murmur as I quietly move forward towards him, 'but remember that I am always here for you no matter what.' I light one candle again to represent myself.

'Because I am your flame in the darkness.'

I light all the candles and smile at him. He laughs and shifts closer to me so that we're both in the centre of the circle. Together. Where we should be. And suddenly I want to take the risk no matter what. He's worth it. We're worth it. He seems to realise what I'm thinking because he takes my hands in his and I practically see the change come over him, his sadness gone.

'Are you sure?' he asks seriously. I nod. No more needs to be said. Our lips meet then and our passion is fierce. I was crazy to ever think I could let him go after everything we've been through, after everything we've become.

We fall asleep together on the sofa and when day comes the candles have burnt themselves out but we stay wrapped in each other's arms for as long as we can.

Until I have to leave.


End file.
